GZZZT
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Je suis le seul à le connaître, je suis son ami, son conseiller, son confident. Et cette fois heureusement que j'étais là !


Ceci est une stupidité qui me fut inspirée par la lecture d'une certaine interview de rider dans ce si beau jeu qu'est SSX tricky... Et je ne puis rien dire d'autre sous risque de dévoiler d'importants moments appartenant à cette intrigue si développée (ou pas...)

* * *

****

GZZZT

Gzzzt. Voici le premier son que j'entendis, au commencement de ma vie, depuis ce doux jour où je rencontrai la lumière du soleil, ainsi que mon porteur. Cet homme, si brutal en apparence, et tout aussi dérangé intérieurement, cet être étrange qu'ils appellent Psymon, le seul qui me parle et me comprenne. Oh ! bien sûr nous avons quelques petits différends, et il me menace fréquemment, mais je sais qu'il ne me causera jamais aucun tort, je suis son confident, son conseiller, son seul véritable ami, et cela ne changera jamais. Il est juste un léger problème : les autres, ces gens qui le regardent avec peur, étonnement ou amusement, ces personnes étrangères à notre monde. Ils le fixent tout le temps quand il me parle, c'est à se demander s'ils connaissent le principe même de conversation. Peut-être que leurs tatouages ne sont pas aussi bavards que moi. Bon, bref, je vais vous conter cette histoire qui me vit naître et suivre mon compagnon jusqu'à la rencontre de cette personne.

Comme je le disais auparavant, je découvris la lumière après ce terrible accident, celui où Psymon rencontra des lignes électriques en VTT. Cette décharge agita mes molécules et me fit ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité toute neuve. Je n'étais plus un simple dessin comateux, j'étais une créature douée de conscience et d'envies. Envies que je satisfaisais et satisfais encore par l'intermédiaire de mon porteur. Une crêpe au chocolat, aucun problème il la mange, une figure considérée comme impossible et suicidaire, il l'accomplit, une fontaine détraquée pour inonder tout un quartier, il s'en occupe. Et tout cela, car je le lui commande. Vous me direz : comment oses-tu lui infliger ce genre de traitement ? Sans lui tu n'existerais même pas ! Et sans la moindre once d'hésitation je vous répliquerai : il aime ça, il ne m'obéit par parce que je le lui ordonne, il le fait parce qu'il veut avoir peur, il veut des frissons, des sensations nouvelles. Il veut être lui-même et je l'y aide grandement.

Mais depuis quelques temps cela change. Oh, je lui parle toujours autant, je le conseille de mon mieux, mais le challenge est de choix : il s'agit de _cette personne_. Je ne la connais que par ses yeux à lui, je ne sais quelles réactions elle pourrait avoir envers lui, et surtout je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire. Je sais, je sais, je suis son confident, son ami, son esprit, ses pensées les plus et moins profondes, je connais son crâne mieux que le plus diplômé des psychiatres, mais là c'est différent, tout simplement car il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il veut. Peut-être juste une bonne séance de ça va, ça viens et on n'en parle plus, ou bien autre chose. Il ne connaît pas ce genre de sentiment, et je parierais qu'il s'agit plus qu'une histoire d'un soir. Pour lui, en tous les cas. Il ne s'est jamais attaché à quelqu'un à un tel point, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, et là il ne sait lequel de ces deux chemins domine. Il a pensé laisser les choses aller, sans rien dire ou faire qui pourrait les changer, mais il me casse les camouilles à se poser des questions pareilles ! Jamais ce qu'il lui reste de cerveau n'avait tant travaillé, ou du moins pas depuis que j'existe, et je vous promets que rien n'est plus fatiguant qu'un dingue en train de réfléchir sur sa vie…

Tout cela pour en arriver aux faits : ce crétin m'a tout bonnement l'air amoureux, et c'est désastreux. Moins de crêpes au chocolat, moins de sabotages, de plus en plus de chutes dans la poudreuse, même après des figures faciles. Mon Dieu, si vous existez, redonnez-lui goût au sucre, aux stupidités et aux dangerosités ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ne tiendrai pas, et c'est pour cette raison que l'opération « récupérons le fou » fut mise en place par mon humble personne.

L'entreprise débuta par une discussion avec le concerné, lui faisant comprendre, à force d'insistance, qu'il devrait lui-même se confronter à la jeune femme de ses rêves – oui, il en rêve, mais j'épargnerai les détails à vos yeux de lecteurs innocents… on est Psymon ou on ne l'est pas. Bref, je parvins à le convaincre que sa belle devait savoir.

Il trouva donc l'occasion, et heureusement pour moi la timidité restait perdue aux fins fonds des tréfonds de son puit à vocabulaire. Il la prit à part et commença à lui parler… stupidement. Certes, il est bon d'être franc, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Lisez bien, chers amis, lisez bien, car voici mot pour mot ce qu'il lui expliqua :

« Hey Zoe, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais ces temps je pense tout le temps à toi, je rêve même de toi et dans ces rêves on (bip!) et puis mon tatouage a pensé que ce serait bien si je venais te parler. T'as une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Malgré la maladie de l'esprit qui prononça ces mots, une certaine candeur s'en dégageait. Jamais je ne l'avais connu si crédule, si… innocent ? D'ailleurs la jeune femme à qui il avait adressé ces paroles si pesées et développées – soulignez l'ironie dans ma phrase – mit quelques secondes à en réaliser le sens. Elle le fixa d'un air surpris, les sourcils froncés, laissant juste paraître un sourire en coin qui, je l'avoue, fut des plus charmant. Je la vis réfléchir, car apparemment cette déclaration quelque peu boiteuse l'avait rendue elle-même hésitante quant à ses réactions. Je n'eux que le temps de souffler : « Et bien c'est fait ! » à mon compagnon, qu'elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Si j'avais eu une bouche, ma mâchoire se serait décrochée tant je riais ; la surprise déferla dans l'esprit de mon porteur, mêlée à un sentiment de contentement – encore plus que quand il mange des crêpes au chocolat – et il serra Zoe dans ses bras.

À l'heure où je vous parle ils se sont enfin endormis… Et il neuf heures du matin. Je n'aurai qu'à attendre pour pouvoir déguster, par son biais, mes délicieuses crêpes au chocolat du matin… à compter qu'il se réveille avant midi…

* * *

Bin ouais, qu'espériez-vous ? Je fais partie de ces stupides personnes s'imaginant que Psymon et Zoe sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

...Reviews...?


End file.
